Dark Arzonia
In constructions Arzonia Oscuriad, also known as the Dark Arzonia, the Impostor, and False Arzonia, and with her real identity as Phyllis Peach of Planet Sorensen, is an entity with the body of the palleral Maria Arzonia and the soul of the palleral Phyllis. She is an evil counterpart to the mainstream Maria and a palleral version of the mainstream Phyllis, albeit living in what was later known as the Planet Sorenson, the central planet of the United Kingdom of America and the Solar System of Zodiac. She is one of the major antagonist of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, particularly in Horsemen Saga and Harvest Saga. She serves as the true main antagonist of Purgatory Escapee Sub Arc of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Conquest Arc, and later a major recurring villain in rest of her appearances. She was also a part of Harvest Saga''s final boss, Merged Phyllis, after merging with her mainstream counterpart. She could be consiered as the overall secondary antagonist of ''Harvest Saga as well. On Planet Sorensen, the palleral Maria Arzonia was a young Spanish girl who was enhanced with fire magic. Instead of 21st century, this Maria was born in 18th century on Planet Sorensen. After Moloch (in the form of King George Washington) took over the power, Maria raised a rebellion in Sleepy against the newly risen United Kingdom of America, but she was ambused and captured by Gladius Grapefruit who arrived at the planet soon after the opening event of Conquest Arc. After being captured, the Palleral Maria was forced to switch body with the palleral Phyllis, who assumed her identity. Maria was later sent to the rebels Phyllis who stole her identity, and she was beaten to death by the oblivious rebels no matter how hard she tried to explain the situation. Afterwards, Phyllis revealed her true identity before turning demonic with the power given by Moloch, killing the rebel soldiers and citizens following her. After calling herself as Arzonia Oscuraid (also known as "Dark Arzonia"), this pallerel Phyllis framing the palleral Maria (who was already beaten to death) for the crime, causing the reputation of rebels falls into ruins. She then took a demon form to slaughter the palleral Order of Flourish and make Gladius the true leader of the Order of Flourish. After that, Dark Arzonia faked her death at the hand of Gladius and went to Prime Earth in order to do the same tendency against the mainstream Maria, making Gladius the hero on Planet Sorensen and Sleepy Hollow right before causing many people joined forces with the UKA Imperial Army, finally established Moloch's full control of the palleral planet. Michael Langdon, who became the vessel of Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince after arriving to visit Gladius, named the planet as "Planet Sorenson 444" or just "Planet Sorenson". ''Overview Design and Appearance Name Introduction On the Prime Earth, Dark Arzonia seized the chance when the Witnesses went to Faerun and went in war with Gar Shatterkeel, Marlos Urnayle, Aerisi Kalinoth, Vanifer and Vizeran DeVir, the Prophets of Elemental Evil. She not only helped Michael to take over the Empire of Fiery Pit from Jasmine Porcelain, but also caused many people who believed Maria Arzonia was an evil fiend who committed slaughter. After the defeat of Elemental Evil and Team Witness' subsquent return to Sleepy Hollow, Maria became a target of Jake Wells, who lost all of his teammates because of Dark Arzonia and seeked vengence. Maria did not know what happened, until she met the Dark Arzonia herself. However, people like Matt Butcher and Selina Strawberry suspected that Dark Arzonia was an impostor rightfully, though it took Selina some time to find out that Dark Arzonia was Phyllis Peach from another planet, a planet where the United Kingdom of America ruled with its iron fist. When the two Marias was found by people who wanted to capture Maria, the misunderstanding finally solved and the impostor was revealed. However, her true identity and origin was still a mystery until the second part of ''Helene Hawthorn Arc. ''Logo Data Personality Complete Monster Proposal Personal Information Physical Appearance Personality History Cameo Synopsis Major Battles Abilities & Skills Power Levils Quotes Quotes about Dark Arzonia Gallery Trivia'' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Order of Flourish Category:Complete Monsters Category:Evil Counterparts Category:OCs Category:Demon Category:Former Humans Category:Traitors Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:12 Zodiac Demons Category:Copycats Category:Imposters Category:Second in Command Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemies Category:Clones Category:Possessors Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Mass Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:The Heavy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Moloch Allies Category:Torturers Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Pawns Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Major Villains Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Pink Eyed Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Size Shifter Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Elementals Category:Triggers Hell Category:Elemental Evil Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Dark Action Girl Category:Immortality Seekers Category:God haters Category:Frauds Category:Incriminators